Nightmare
by temari13
Summary: He was her nightmare. He would destroy her.
1. Nightmare

This...drabble would not exist if it had not been for a _certain_ someone (yeah, you know who you are!). I am still a major IchiHime fan, but this exactly 100 words drabble invaded my mind. And I am not certain...but I think there might be more of these drabbles later. I am going to immerse myself in IchiHime fics now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Which is a good thing right now because I would definitely...*looks around*...addinamajorhichihimekissingscene.

**Bold: Hichigo**

_Italics: Ichigo_

_**Both: Both**_

**He** was here. **He** was in her apartment. **He** was in her room. **He** was by her bed.

She could feel her body tremble as **he** reached out to touch her.

She shrieked.

She had to get away. If she didn't, **he** would destroy her.

She made a wild dash for the front door. Her anxiety made her clumsy. She fell in a heap five feet away. Scrambling to her feet, she ran forward.

If only _he_ were here. _He_ would wake her from this nightmare.

Two feet away.

But no. _**He**_ was her nightmare.

And _**he**_ had caught her.


	2. Available

I have done it again. Another drabble for Hichihime. *le sigh* Anyway, read and review, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

She lay collapsed on the floor, her clothing in shreds. Her sobbing reached his ears and he twitched.

"Shut up, Queen!" He scowled.

She mumbled something. He reached over, yanking on her hair to pull her head up.

"I can't hear you. Speak up."

"I-I want..."

Smirking down at her, he leaned close. "What do you want, Queen? You can tell me."

Tears spilled from her gray eyes. "I-I want Ichigo..." She whispered brokenly.

A lecherous smile twisted his face. "He's not available at the moment. But I am."

Her scream was swallowed by his mouth on hers.


	3. Fight

All right! Another drabble! XD These things are awesome to write, but they're hard, too. Read and review!

Disclaimer: If I didn't own Bleach yesterday, then how can I possibly own Bleach today?

* * *

She fought hard against him. She fought him with everything she had.

She screamed. She bit him. She scratched him. She kicked him.

But nothing deterred him. It only added to his excitement.

There were times that she wanted to just stop fighting and let him have his way. Maybe he would grow tired of her obedience. She was tired of the pain. She just wanted it all to end.

In the end, her stubborn side always held strong. Her pride would not let her give in.

Because to give in meant that he had won.

And so she fought.


	4. Teeth

Thanks to copper-chan for the prompt! XD Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

The rope around her wrists was starting to cut off her circulation. The more she struggled, the more it hurt. She whimpered.

"What's wrong, Queeny?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, his hungry gaze roving over her body.

"M-my wrists..."

"Are they too tight, Queeny?" A trace of sympathy was present in his voice. "Here. Let me loosen them a little."

Her eyes widened as he leaned over and, with his teeth, pulled at the knot. She sighed in relief.

"That's not the only thing my teeth can do." He growled.

Blood flowed from her neck.


	5. Scream

Yeah, I had to change the rating of my story. XD This is my first M rated story ever, but I don't know if it will be the last...*whistles innocently*

Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. I do not own Bleach.

* * *

His breath was hot against her face. His grip was tight on her wrists.

She struggled to free herself, then cried out in pain when he bit down on her neck.

"That's it, Queeny! Let me hear you scream." A sadistic grin appeared on his face.

She bit her lip, drawing blood. If that was what he wanted, she wouldn't give it to him.

She regretted doing that when he smirked wickedly.

He crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, then entered her forcefully and quickly.

She couldn't help it.

She screamed.


	6. Crimson

Thanks to xNocturnalxShadowx for the prompt!

Disclaimer: You all would know if I owned Bleach. Trust me. XD

* * *

She hated the color. She hated what it represented. Every time she saw it, she freaked out, trembling, crying.

That only served to make him angrier, and more of that awful color was shown.

Crimson.

It stained everything. Her sheets. Her clothing. Her skin.

She swore it stained her very soul.

She knew it stained his.

He was so blood-thirsty, always wanting more and more. He never cared that she was in pain. He never cared that it terrified her.

He enjoyed seeing -and tasting- the crimson liquid that ran down her pale flesh when he bit her.

Crimson.


	7. Dirty

I love writing these drabbles. They're so much fun! Read and review, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

It was a ritual of hers to take a shower three times a day. Once in the morning, then the afternoon, then the evening.

She stood under the shower, letting the water spray over her body. But it didn't matter how many times she did this. It didn't matter how many times she scrubbed herself.

She still felt dirty.

And why shouldn't she? That monster had taken her. He had made her his. His dark soul had begun to rub off on her own. She needed to become clean again.

But it didn't matter.

He always made her dirty again.


	8. Robe

Yay! Another drabble for you all to read and review. I only have eight more of these drabbles, so I guess I should start writing some more. Prompts, anyone? *coughyouknowwhoyouarecough*

* * *

She had just stepped out of the shower when she heard his footsteps in the bedroom. She grabbed her robe, pulling it on and tying it in the front.

He leaned against the door frame. "You should have waited for me."

She backed away from him, but he was in front of her in an instant, a hand snaking its way through the top of her robe. The other hand untied the rope, pulling it open. She closed her eyes as he shoved her into the bedroom.

"Just you and me, Queeny."

The robe was left discarded on the floor.


	9. Dice

Another drabble. Thanks to copper for the prompt!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

She loved board games. She and Ichigo would play every once in a while, but _he_ never played because he grew bored of it. But one day he took over, intent on playing his own game.

"Let's play something else." He pulled out a dice from his pocket. "If it lands on an even number, nothing happens. But if it lands on an odd number, you have to take off one article of clothing." He gave her a wicked smirk.

The girl nodded slowly. What were the chances of it being odd every single time?

But the dice was loaded.


	10. Tattered

Yes, I am back! I am so sorry for the long wait for these, but I got out of my HichiHime kick and back into my IchiHime kick. Anyways, I'm going to post the rest of the HichiHime drabbles I have written, which is eight total. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Some days she wondered what she had to live for. She wondered why she was still alive.

Her life was in ruins.

Just like her tattered clothing that had been tossed across the room in his impatience.

Her nerves were shot, too. She couldn't do anything without constantly looking over her shoulder to see if he was there, waiting to jump her at the next opportunity.

She picked up her torn shirt. There was no way she could sew it back up. Even Ishida wouldn't be able to fix this.

Her life was in ruins.

Her wrists were tattered, too.


	11. Thong

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

She studied herself in the mirror. The black thong fit her nicely. And when paired with a lacy, black bra, it made a dangerous combination.

She didn't expect him to walk through the doorway.

"That's new, Queeny." He gave her an appreciative nod.

She gasped and reached for a blanket, but he was too quick. He grabbed her by the waist.

"That's the reason you wear this. You really do want me. You're just being stubborn." He slid a finger down the thin string on the side, pulling it down slightly.

She squirmed. "No. Please no..."

But he didn't listen.


	12. Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, therefore, how could I possibly own Hichigo and Orihime? (I'd rather own Ichigo, anyway XD)

* * *

He leaned forward in his chair, staring at her intently. So far, she had refused. She was a stubborn one, he had to admit, then licked his lips greedily. The stubborn ones were always the best. But he could tell that soon, she would be his.

"Say it." He ordered.

Her gaze flew to his. "No."

He was in front of her in an instant, his hand slapping her cheek.

"Say it!" He screeched.

She flinched. "I'll do whatever you say." Her voice had no emotion.

With those five words, he stepped back. He had won.

She had finally broken.


	13. Torment

Another drabble to add to this collection. Read and review, please!

* * *

He always tormented her.

At first, she had fought against him, not willing to let him break her. He had tormented her by hitting her, forcing her to sleep with him.

Then, after she had grown to enjoy it, he still tormented her.

"Please...please, I need you." She begged him, tears in her eyes.

He stared at her. Leaning over her, he trailed his tongue down her neck to her breast. She writhed under him, pulling his head down closer.

He pulled away from her and smirked.

He left.

She curled up and cried.

He loved to torment her.


	14. Wicked

Disclaimer: I only own a few volumes of Bleach.

* * *

She gasped as her back hit the wall. He lifted her into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His tongue ran down the side of her neck, then down to her breast. He lifted his head just enough to shoot her a wicked grin.

She cried out as he entered her, and her nails dug into his back. He thrust into her again. Moving her hand to his head, she guided him to her breast. He ignored her silent request.

He withdrew too soon, setting her on the floor. Tears pricked her eyes.

He was wicked.


	15. Nibble

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

They were tangled together, his hands in her hair and her legs wrapped around his waist.

She gasped when she felt his teeth nibble her neck, then trail down to her breast. Her hands clenched the sheets as she threw her head back.

She loved it when he did that, and he knew it. That was why he only saved that for when he thought she was being obedient.

He bit her neck, smirking when he drew blood. She squirmed under his gaze, and pulled his head down to her neck.

"Please do it again." She whispered.

He ignored her.


	16. Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

She hated him, pure and simple.

She hated the way that he acted. He was so rude and arrogant.

_But she knew opposites attracted._

She hated the way that he kissed her lips. He was so rough and fierce.

_But she couldn't get enough._

She hated the way that he took her body. He was so powerful and forceful.

_But she loved every second._

She hated the way that she was addicted to him. He was her personal drug.

_But she needed him to get high._

She hated him.

_But she knew -oh, how she knew- that she loved him._


	17. Twisted

This very well might be the last of the HichiHime drabbles, unless I can think of more. Thanks to those of you read and reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Things seemed so twisted now that she had fallen for him.

She loved the pain that came with loving him. _She used to hate pain._

She didn't mind it when he hurt her. S_he welcomed it._

She was rough with him. _She used to hate hurting people._

What was even more twisted was the fact that he was a hollow. _Kurosaki-kun's hollow._

She felt like a knife had been twisted into her heart. _She used to love Kurosaki-kun._

But he had her heart now.

She desperately hoped that, maybe in some twisted way, he loved her as well.


End file.
